


Vitalixir

by Udunie



Series: Vitalixir [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Captivity, Cock & Ball Torture, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Milking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias nodded.</p><p>“You will take part in some medical testing related to it. Considering that Vitalixir is well, vital, you will be expected to stay in the facility for the duration of your contract and you will be forbidden to contact anyone on the outside.”</p><p>Elias sighed, mouth pulling to the side in distrust. Yeah. Well, not like he had anyone he would like to contact. All he wanted was to pay off the enormous debt his dad left him, preferably before he was killed by the loansharks...</p><p>But for a whole year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitalixir

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one for my amazing anonymous friend, who has, basically, fantastic prompts. Bless you, hon, bless you!
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Emma, who is amazing enough not to bat an eyelash when I get out of control.

“So, this is… this is real, right?” Elias asked before signing the contract. He barely skimmed it, but it sounded too good to be true. Almost.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve heard of the Vitalixir?” the accountant looking guy asked.

Of course he did. It was a new wonder cure, capable to helping an array of illnesses - most types of cancer included - but it was expensive as fuck. Nobody knew what exactly it was though, just that it actually worked.

Elias nodded.

“You will take part in some medical testing related to it. Considering that Vitalixir is well, vital, you will be expected to stay in the facility for the duration of your contract and you will be forbidden to contact anyone on the outside.”

Elias sighed, mouth pulling to the side in distrust. Yeah. Well, not like he had anyone he would like to contact. All he wanted was to pay off the enormous debt his dad left him, preferably before he was killed by the loansharks...

But for a whole year?

The agent of the pharmaceutical company probably saw his reluctance, because he continued to talk.

“You are one of the few people with the right genetical built for the tests we would like to run, and I think what we are willing to pay is more than enough compensation for your time.”

That was true. It was a fortune, but still, it was just enough to cover the debt.

“What I can tell you, though, is that you will have the option to renew your contract when it’s over. With the same pay,” the man said finally. And shit, that sounded sweet. He could earn a lifetime’s worth of money in just two years. Fuck, he was only nineteen, he could just start drinking when he was finished with this shit. And he would have the funds to buy all the booze he wanted.

“Alright,” he said finally, coming to a decision. He signed on the dotted line.

 

***

 

When Elias woke up, he was dizzy. He couldn’t move.

All he could see was a white ceiling. Like a hospital room. The neon lights were kind of hurting his eyes.

“Good morning, Elly. I hope you don’t mind me calling you Elly, I think it suits you,” said a deep, smooth voice from right beside him.

He tried to answer, but there was something in his mouth, stopping him. His throat was hurting a bit.

He turned his head, looking at the dark skinned man beside the bed. He was wearing a white labcoat.

“I’m Dr. Wells. I will be your caretaker during your time with the corporation,” he said, professional smile in place.

Elias didn’t understand what was going on. He was only supposed to get his floo shots before he started with the program, but he couldn’t remember anything after the needle pricked him.

There were railings on the side of the bed, and his hands were tied to them with thick straps, same with his ankles. There was also a pair of belts going over his body, both above and below his chest. He knew he should be scared, but he… he couldn’t.

Fuck, he felt like his skull was filled with cotton.

“I know you’re not exactly comfortable right now, but I’m afraid you will have to spend the next few days in bed,” Wells said, not sounding sorry at all. He stepped closer and lifted the thin sheet that was covering him.

He was naked under it.

“First, we will have to start with getting things going,” the doctor said, picking up something from a metal tray. It was a injection with a kind of yellowish fluid in it. The barrel was full.

Wells was wearing rubber gloves, but still, when he pinched Elias’ nipple between his fingers it made him moan. He wasn’t too experience with sex, but he knew his chest was kind of sensitive.

“Now, this won’t hurt a bit,” the man promised and then pushed the needle straight into the tip of his nipple.

Elias has never felt pain like that before. He almost threw himself off the bed - at least he wanted to- but he was tied down so well that his torso barely moved.

It seemed like a thousand years passed, but it was probably just a few seconds later when the man finally pulled back.

“Alright, I might have lied a little, didn’t want to stress you out,” he said with a good natured little wink. Elias barely saw him through the tears in his eyes. His chest was burning up, the pain still lingering, like he had been injected with acid.

“Now the other one.”

He couldn’t pull away, no matter how hard he tried, all it did was make the rails creak a bit.

It was just as bad on the other side.

When it was over he was left panting, like he ran a marathon, sweat cooling on his skin.

“Well, you seem to be all set,” the doctor said. “You are getting nutrition through the tube in your nose,” he pulled a bit on it, and now Elias understood why his throat was hurting… “And your catheter should take care of the urine. I’ve already gave you an enema, so no need to worry about that either - your ass is clean enough to be eaten from.”

Elias could feel himself turning red with humiliation, how could he just… talk like that? What the hell was going on?

Fuck, he was so tired, and he still hurt…

“I will check back it a few hours, sleep tight, Elly.”

And just like that, he was gone.

 

***

 

The next... few days? he didn’t know, time was passing in weird jumps - were spent like that. Sometimes Dr. Wells would let him suck on an ice cube so his mouth wouldn’t be that parched, but mostly he just came in and changed the bags - the one with his urine, and his feeding bag.

Elias knew that he was also there when he slept, and he slept a lot, because sometimes when he woke up the cover was changed, or his skin was prickly from getting rubbed down.

He couldn’t talk - except for when he was given some ice, he was always gagged, and Wells chose the times when he was exceptionally dozy to take it out.

Elias was scared, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it, even when he was awake, he felt strangely disoriented and distanced from the situation. He was pretty sure that wasn’t normal.

 

***

 

“Rise and shine, Elly,” the doctor said, shaking him out of his slumber.

Was it morning? He didn’t know, there was no window in his room…

“Time for your big checkup, we are going to see if you’re really compatible with Vitalixir,” Wells said. What did that mean?

The man pushed a button on the side of the bed and lifted into a sitting position. The straps around his chest were gone - they haven’t returned since that first time with the injection, but he was still tied down.

The sheet fell off him, pooling in his lap.

“Oh, now look at those lovely girls,” the doctor said, smiling wide. His head was shaved and the neons’ light was reflecting on it. Elias had to blink to clear his eyes.

Wells planted a hand on the middle of his chest and then tapped his fingertips against his nipple.

Elias whined, not understanding what was going on. When he looked down, his breath hitched.

His… his chest looked weird. His nipple was fat and puffy and it almost look like he had a real breast.

“It’s great, you’re a fast reactor, aren’t you, Elly dear?”

He just kept tapping and petting his nipple until it hardened, sending shivers down his spine.

“Let’s see if everything works alright,” Wells told him and then pinched his nipple, pulling on it. Elias wanted to scream, this wasn’t right, it shouldn’t feel like that, he was pretty sure. Still, as he watched a drop of moisture appeared at the tip, making the doctor girn wide. He wiped the drop away with his thumb and then licked it off as he straightened up.

“Excellent. I didn’t dare hope that it would go this well. Most people need a week at least to start producing. I can already see that you will be a pleasure to work with.”

Elias looked him with wide eyes, he didn’t understand anything. All he knew was that his chest kept tingling with the echo of that pinch.

“Don’t worry though, dear. We will start nice and easy. It will take some time before we can move to the serious business,” he explained, turning his back to him as he puttered around on a tray.

When he turned around, there was a plastic device in his hand. Elias had to look at it for a moment to figure it out.

It was a suction pump, the kind new mothers used to milk themselves.

He started to struggle, but it didn’t get him anywhere. Dr Wells sighed in disappointment, but he made quick work of the straps, and soon enough Elias was pinned to the bed again, tight enough that it was hard to breath.

“No need to get worked up, Elly, this is a the exact reason why you’re here,” he said, pressing the cup against his chest and then pumping.

Elias’ eyes rolled back into his head. His body was confused, unable to decide if he hated it or… not.

Nothing much came out of him, but Wells seemed satisfied and repeated the process on the other side too, carefully tagging the bottles after he was finished. He showed one of them to Elias, smiling.

The small amount of… milk sloshed around at the bottom.

“And this, my dear, is what Vitalixir is made from.”

 

***

 

It became the routine, as much as he hated it.

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he was sleeping less, except that when he wasn’t sleeping he was being milked by dr Wells. With every milking, there was a few drops more in the bottles.

At least he could measure time now, Wells told him that he would be milked three times a day. That meant that it was the third day since he started lactating when the doctor came in, more cheerful than usual.

“How are you doing, Elly? Tits nice and full for me?” he asked. He lifted the bed and took out the usual equipment. He always started with just… rubbing his breasts. It was driving him mad.

“Today we need a nice, big sample, so I’m going to milk you dry, dear. No fussing.”

Elias stopped struggling the second day, when he realized it wasn’t getting him anywhere, just tiring him out even more, so the man didn’t need to strap him down anymore.

He closed his eyes, just letting it happen.

It wasn’t exactly bad; quite the opposite actually, and he hated the way his body responded, more and more enthusiastic as it got a taste for the sensation. It was humiliating.

He still couldn’t stop a moan from escaping when the suction started. He could… he could feel as the tension in his breast eased with every drop of liquid forced out of it.

Wells kept chatting, telling him how good he was doing, how well his tests were going, but he tried to block it out. He didn’t want to hear any of it.

By the time it was over he was panting, so aroused that he couldn’t even see straight. The doctor always left him like that, but not today.

“Aw, did you get all worked up, Elly? Want me to make you feel good, hm?”

His eyes snapped open, brain screeching to a halt between yes and NO.

Wells was smiling. He was still smiling when he reached down and started to rub Elias’ cock through the sheet covering his groin. It felt so good that all he could do was throw his head back and tremble.

“You like that, dear? I bet you do. Such a lewd little thing. That’s not very professional of you, you have a job to do here, remember? Though I guess I can cut you some slack since you’ve worked so hard,” he said as he slowly, oh-so-slowly pushed the fabric out of the way.

Elias looked down and made a strangled sound. His… his cock was bare. It was bare and… and small.

It wasn’t even the fact that he was soft - though he felt like he was only seconds away from coming - but both his cock and his balls were… tiny.

Wells probably saw the horror on his face, because he chuckled.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about this little side effect. I assure you, you can still come, it’s just a bit more difficult now, with your… well. Let’s just call it a clit, shall we? I mean, it would be offensive to men everywhere to call this a penis.”

Elias was crying, thick tears rolling down his face as he watched the man rub the tips of his fingers on his naked, small little cock. It… It still felt good - not as good as it used to, not like it should, but it was still sensitive.

For the first time, he could see his catheter too. It seemed obscenely thick compared to the small head of his dick.

The doctor saw him looking.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I took the liberty to change the tube to a bigger one every few days. I mean, we wouldn’t want it to slip out… Though maybe you would enjoy pissing the bed?”

Elias choked back a sob.

“Now, now. Don’t be like that. I’m making you come, you should be happy,” the doctor told him. He took his soft little cock between his fingers, but it still wasn’t enough. Wells sighed.

“I guess there’s no helping it,” he said, before he reached out with the other and twisted one of Elias’ already abused, reddened nipples.

He didn’t know if he came before passing out or after.

 

***

 

Days passed in a blur. Elias had a hard time keeping count of them. All he knew was that his breasts kept growing, slowly but steadily - they were large enough for Wells to squeeze them in his fist. They hurt; feeling tight and painful the instant the doctor was finished milking them. Recently, by the time he woke up in the morning, the sheet covering him was damp with it and today wasn’t an exception.

Dr Wells tutted.

“I guess it’s time we made a bit of an upgrade,” he said. He moved around the room, clanking with things. Elias couldn’t see what he was doing, but he was already feeling a little anxious.

When the man appeared by his side again, he was smiling. That usually didn’t mean anything good, but he was… he found it familiar by now, almost comforting.

“Come on up, dear. We will get you a nice workover, you will feel much better afterwards,” he said as he untied him from the bed, lowering the railing on the side.

It could have been his chance to escape - except he felt too weak to even lift his head. His feeding tube had been taken out the day before, the doctor spoonfed him like a baby, but his throat was still a bit raw from having something in it for this long.

Wells pulled the covers off him and nudged his cock, making him whine.

He had been made to come after every milking, though it didn’t feel exactly like before. It was longer, but less intense - and it left him exhausted

“Let’s get this out, shall we?”

The last time he changed his catheter, Elias was awake. It hurt, burning as it went inside, thicker than the one before. The doctor didn’t care, he just pushed the tube in and in and in until Elias was crying.

It wasn’t much better coming out. He didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t take his eyes away. The catheter was almost as wide as a pencil and when it finally slipped free his piss slit stayed open, gaping. He shuddered at the feeling of air brushing the inside of his cock.

“Alright, up you come,” Wells told him, slowly getting him to sit and then helping him off the bed.

His legs were trembling, like a newborn colt’s. He barely had enough strength to stay on them, so he couldn’t do anything when he saw where they were going.

There was some kind of a contraption set up in the corner.

The doctor maneuvered him over easily, making him kneel. There was a metal frame that supported his hips, and another one that propped his chest up - just above his breasts.

He was tied to them quickly, and then left there, shaking like a leaf on all fours. Even with the support, his unused muscles were screaming.

“Just a second, my dear, and we will get right to it,” Wells said. “I just have to grease up your cunt before we start.”

Elias whined. What? What did that mean?

A second later he understood, when the doctor smeared something slick over is crack, plunging a finger inside him without care. He tried to move away but it was hopeless.

“Hush now, Elly, believe me, your sweet little pussy will thank me for it later… Did you know that certain hormones make Vitalixir more potent? Unfortunately for the company, the exact mix of them changes from producer to producer, and we can only figure it out after excretion starts…”

He puttered around behind Elias and the next moment there was a quiet whoor starting up and something blunt pushing at his hole. He tried to tighten up, to keep it from going inside him, but the doctor wasn’t letting him. He pressed until it slipped inside, making him cry out behind his gag. The he screamed, when the thing started moving, pumping into him with a steady, slow rhythm.

“Now,” Dr. Wells said, wiping his hand on Elias’ ass, “We categorize the subjects by the type of hormones that work best for them, there are… well. I wouldn’t want to bore your pretty little head with it. The bottom line is, that according to the test, you are in the category that I prefer to call ‘painwhore,’ meaning that you produce the best quality when you have both pain and pleasure hormones in your bloodstream.”

Elias shook his head, he was crying again, but he didn’t care. He just wanted things to stop.

“So, from now on, that’s what I will provide you with. Of course, we will have to figure out together what is the perfect balance, but we have all the time in the world, don’t we?” he asked with a chuckle.

Elias could barely hear him. The… the fucking machine kept on going, pushing and pulling on the dildo. It felt weird, the stretch hurt a bit. But. But there was still a hot sensation gathering in his belly.

It didn’t help that the man casually reached under him and jiggled his breasts. They were so full that he had to whine high in his throat.

“Since you’re not used to it yet, I think the milking machine will take care of the pain part for today,” Wells told him after he got bored of playing with his dangling teats. He buckled something around Elias’ chest - two cups with a rubber band connecting them and keeping them in place over his breasts. There were tubes coming out of them and into a box that had a gallon sized bottle attached.

Elias didn’t know what he was expecting, but when the milking machine started working he would have fallen if not for the support.

The vacuum was strong, it felt like it would tear off his nipples and it immediately reduced him to a sobbing mess. Dr Wells stood and ruffled his hair.

“Like it, Elly? You’re such a natural at this, I’m sure that we will have to find new sources of pain for you soon, but for now I will just turn both these beauties to the max.”

Elias almost blacked out. He didn’t think it could be worse, but suddenly the dildo in his ass was rabbiting into him faster than he thought possible - short, jerky jabs that hit him… that hit him right where…

His breasts were in agony, the cups sucked on them too hard, squeezing every little drop of liquid out of him.

He barely realized that he was coming, his eyes just rolled back into his head, and he was gone, washed away on the overwhelming waves of agony and pleasure.

“Hm… I guess the last catheter was a bit much…” he heard the doctor’s voice from the distance, body still caught up in twitching and trembling and falling apart. He didn’t know what it meant, he didn’t care. Everything was too much.

“Going to get a bedpan under you next time,” said the voice, though it was getting farther away. “Be back in an hour, be a good girl, and maybe I will switch for a bigger toy for you…”

Elly whined, drool bubbling out from beside his gag as he was forced into another orgasm. He couldn’t make come anymore, not with his shrunken, pathetic little balls, but… but his clit still jerked and spurted out another splash of piss.

Really, it was almost the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
